To Love is the Hardest Thing To Do
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia fic. Hanya sebuah cerita dari sebuah perjalanan cinta tanpa akhir. Di mana mereka melukai orang lain tanpa sadar atau pun tidak. RnR?


"_Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Kenapa kau harus pergi meninggalkanku? Kau tahu—itu terlalu sakit untukku."_

Hanya kata itu yang dapat Rukia teriakkan dari mulutnya. Hanya kata itu yang dapat ia dengar menggema di langit tak terbatas itu.

Namun, di takkan pernah mendengarnya—mendengar teriakan patah hatinya itu.

Kuchiki Rukia sadar benar akan hal itu.

To Love is the Hardest Thing To Do

"_Hanya sebuah cerita dari sebuah perjalanan cinta tanpa akhir"_

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Fanfic Trailer "To Love is the Hardest Thing To Do" © ShinHye

(Hanya menulis ulang dengan versi Bleach, karena ini sebenarnya sebuah fanfic trailer cinta segitiga KibumXYoonaXJaejoong di Youtube berjudul sama seperti fic ini—dengan beberapa (ato banyak? Banyak sepertinya) tambahan dan modifikasi dari saya)

**xxx**

Kuchiki Rukia fic. With many character from Bleach ini here.

3rd Person POV. AU. A short Fic. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

_**Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi sahabatnya—Kuchiki Rukia—selama beberapa tahun**_

"Ichigo, cincin ini bagus sekali!" seru Rukia saat membuka hadiah Ulang Tahunnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu serepot ini," tambahnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Apa pun untukmu, itu tak masalah."

Ia berharap, dari perkataannya itu, Rukia akan menyadari semuanya—yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Namun semua tidak seperti itu.

**xxx**

_**Yang menyembunyikan perasaannya darinya**_

"Tapi ini… ah, kau baik sekali Ichigo!" seru Rukia kembali, "kau adalah sahabat terbaik di dunia!" serunya kembali.

Ichigo menghela napas saat kata-kata itu yang di lontarkan oleh Rukia.

Sahabat? Mendengar itu Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kegetiran.

Haruskah ia puas dengan 'label' sahabat itu?

**xxx**

_**Hitsugaya Toushiro begitu mencintai Rukia**_

Hitsugaya memandangi lekat-lekat gadis itu—yang kini menoleh padanya setelah lama sekali memandangi _cappuccino_ miliknya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya terkekeh pelan dan menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku senang memandang wajahmu. Tapi maaf ya… aku tidak membelikanmu apa pun untukmu di hari Ulang Tahunmu ini."

Kini giliran Rukia yang terkekeh. "Tak apa, kau menemaniku seperti ini saja aku sudah senang dan merasa bahagia sekali."

Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat tangan Rukia yang terpampang di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Hitsugaya pelan.

"Aku tahu itu," respon Rukia lalu mengukir tersenyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

**xxx**

_**Tapi keadaan tak terduga terjadi**_

"Hi-hinamori?"

Hanya nama itu yang terlontar saat Hitsugaya melihat sosok itu berdiri di depan apartemennya.

"_Ohayou_, Shiro-chan. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan berseru, "Tentu saja! Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika? Dan kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan mengetahui kabarmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berkomunikasi," jawabnya ringan lalu mengajak Hitsugaya mengobrol banyak.

Dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan itu.

**xxx**

_**Hinamori Momo datang ke dalam hidupnya**_

Hitsugaya hanya bisa merasakan napasnya tertahan. Karena jujur—ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun saat cinta pertamanya yang telah lama pergi ini, telah kembali ke hadapannya.

Dan kembali memasuki hidupnya—yang telah terisi oleh Rukia.

Namun, apa dayanya, ia masih mencintai Hinamori. Dan entah kenapa, ia terpaksa mengayunkan langkahnya—mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan Rukia dan kembali pada masa lalunya.

"_Kalau kau mencintainya, kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya! Bukan meninggalkannya seperti ini!"_

"_Kau kira dia masih bernafas lega dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"_

"_Jika aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya bersamamu, karena kau hanya menyakitinya."_

Kata-kata itu tergiang di benak Hitsugaya, kata-kata itu—teriakan kemarahan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo kepada dirinya, yang telah meninggalkan Rukia dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"_Perlukah aku merasakah sakit karenamu?"_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku Hitsugaya-kun."_

"_Kau sudah bersama Hinamori-san sekarang, aku tidak apa."_

Hitsugaya merasakan perih menggerogoti hatinya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu kejam—melukai seseorang yang _pernah_ menjadi orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya?

Tapi, semuanya telah berlalu. Dan apa yang telah lalu takkan pernah kembali lagi, dan apa yang telah di putuskan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro takkan ada perubahan lagi.

_**Hitsugaya tidak ingin melukai siapa pun**_

**xxx**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia—sekuat tenaga menahan tangis yang hanya menyeruakkan semua pilu di sudut hatinya.

Karena ia baru saja melihat sahabatnya—Kurosaki Ichigo—mengusir Hitsugaya Toushiro dan memintanya agar tidak pernah kembali ke hadapannya dan juga Rukia.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, aku hanya ingin melindungimu selalu," jawab Ichigo lemah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia walau pun harus berakhir dengan aku yang harus tersakiti—karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu tidak hanya karena kau sahabatku, tapi karena aku mencintaimu… jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya."

_**Namun kenapa cinta ini tampak begitu sulit?**_

**xxx**

_**Akankah mereka menemukan cinta yang mereka cari selama ini?**_

_**Tidak perduli sesulit apa pun cinta itu**_

_**Akankah mereka menemukan cinta yang paling manis—dan terakhir untuk selamanya?**_

**The End**

**xxx**

Author : Selamat untuk saya, yang lagi-lagi membuat fic Bleach dengan ending yang sama sekali tidak di harapkan T_T

Soal ending maaf sekali, video itu juga nggak ngasih liat endingnya XD yang ada di akhir cuma potongan klip MV CSJH The Grace "My Everything" yang bagian Yoona dan Kibum, hehe XD

Aduh, saya merasa nggak enak karena terus mempublish fic di fandom ini dan sulit berpindah ke fandom lain –padahal saya sendiri yang bilang ingin meramaikan fandom sepi, ckck- =="

Apa ada yang bosan melihat nama saya terus bertengger di sini? Hehe XD

Ok butuh sedikit komentar. Boleh juga mem-flame tapi yang membangun dan tidak mempermasalahkan pair. ^^

P.S.: Saya _nggak_ terima ada yang bilangin Jonghyun SHINee –suami ke berapa saya gitu hehe- di bilang monyong DX –tambahan yang sama sekali nggak nyambung-

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
